big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Moraliste: Endgame
'''NOTE: '''This isn't an Avengers Endgame parody. The title just sounds cool. The Story Chapter 1 - Evil Reborn "He was once just a boy living on Earth, but one day, he saved a man from a curse, and he became the biggest hero that the word had ever known. He met new friends, had adventure after adventure, and now, 5 years after that day that the Sayer was defeated, today we honor the man who kept us safe in dark times. Everyone, give it up for Joe Moraliste!" Mr. Purse was reading his speech for the upcoming "GC Founding Day" to Joe Moraliste, his wife Palette, and ComedyP. "You pronounced my last name wrong." Joe said. "Come to think of it, how do you pronounce it anyway?" Mr. Purse asked. "We thought it was great, Mr. Purse!" ComedyP said. "Although, can you put more of me in it?" Everyone rolled there eyes. "Let's hope that Nate and Ruby get back from their honeymoon soon." Joe said. "I don't want them to miss Founding Day!" "Man, they've gone a LONG time.." Palette pointed out. Suddenly, all of their distress beacons went off. "Sounds like trouble." ComedyP said, cracking his knuckles. "Luckily, Trouble Destroyer is my middle name!" Everyone nodded, knowing that this was actually true. Joe and ComedyP, darted for the door, but Palette was falling behind. Joe stopped and sat her down "Palette, don't take this the wrong way, but fighting seems a bit....dangerous for you right now." Joe said. "I mean, nearly all of your power is going towards keeping the baby healthy." "I....guess that make's sense." Palette said. "Well, kick it's butt for me!" The two kissed and Joe dashed outside. ------------ (20 minutes earlier in the Void.....) "Whe-Where am I?" someone said. "Last thing I remember I was about to lose.....and then there was a light....?" "I'm waiting for a "thank you". Infi-Nate said, appearing out of nowhere. "Wait, who ...... are you?" the unknown person asked. "My identity is not important." Infi-Nate said. "What's important is that I saved you from death." "Huh?" "You were outnumbered, so I reset time, and erased you and the Power Ston-" "Poll Stones" "Nobody cares. Long story short, I erased you from history, and now I need your help. Defeat Moralis-" "Listen, buddy." Moder interrupted "I don't know if you've met Moraliste, but he is a hulking behemoth. I couldn't defeat him, and neither could you! "Well, if you don't defeat him, or refuse to fight him, or refuse to help me, I'll erase you from history again. And I won't bring you back. He thought about this offer for a moment. It was either kill Moraliste, or die. He automatically knew what he had to pick. "Okay, fine!" He said. "I'll try." "Perfect! Also, you caught me in a good mood today, so I'll give you your stupid glove." He snapped his fingers and a odd glove with six glowing stones appeared on his right hand. "Perfect." The person said with a sly smile. -------------- On the Streets of Sectional City, Joe saw ComedyP fighting a light-blue-skinned creature with golden armor and creepy smile on his face. He had a odd-looking gauntlet on his hand, with six colorful stones in it. The thing turned to Joe and tried to punch him with the gauntlet. Joe countered this it by using his rocket boot to burn his face. "You are even more of an annoyance as last time!" The thing shouted with anger. "Last time?" Joe asked. The thing grabbed Joe and prepared to punch him with the gauntlet. "JOE, GET OUTTA THERE NOW!" ComedyP shouted. Joe just stared at the gauntlet, as if he recognized it. He came out of his trance, and said one word; "Moder" Joe used his ankle-blades on his hand so Moder would let go of him. He flew towards the gaunlet and tried to grab it. But this only succeeded in Moder punching him, but Joe used his shield to block the attack. Joe jumped back to ComedyP. "What the heck was that?" ComedyP said to him. "Long story, tell you later." Joe said. "Get that glove thing off his hand!" The two charged forward and attacked Moder with all they got. Then, an array of things (such as rockets, clocks, and fire) hit Moder, stunning him. Then, Temmie, Bender, Zeroay, Hev1, Gollum, & Seven landed next to Joe and ComedyP. "I was wondering when you guys would show up." ComedyP said. "Everyone, try to get the glove off his hand. And DON'T let him snap his fingers!" They all charged forward and proceeded to beat the everloving crap out of Moder. But none could get the gauntlet. "You fools." Moder said. As he snapped his fingers. Everyone closed their eyes and braced for impact. Nothing happened. Everyone noticed that Moder's gauntlet was missing from his hand. Moder turned his head, only to greeted to someone with the gauntlet, punching him miles away. The Anti-Polls saw and all-too-familiar face holding the gaunlet. "What'd I miss?" Nate asked.